With Arms Wide Open
by TheChicaChic
Summary: A one-shot set in an Alternate Universe in which Harry and Ruth are in a secret relationship. In my little world, 5.5 never happened though it doesn't really matter when this takes place after 5.3.


**_AN: **A short little one-shot inspired by this picture from HarryandRuth on Tumblr. I can only take credit for the story, she gets credit for the inspiration.**_**

* * *

_Tick tock, tick tock._

Another minute passes.

Silently, Harry watches the small black hands slip ahead, fingers drumming on the hard wood of his desk, file of budget cuts and staff reductions forgotten. An hour and a half has passed since he first expected her to return, his nerves growing as her mobile goes straight to answer phone.

Again.

He should have insisted on going with her. _Had_ almost ignored her quiet assurances across the breakfast table that it was more important for him to attend the National Security briefing than her doctor's appointment. The words '_you're more important_' had been on the tip of his tongue when she'd smiled that brilliant smile she reserves for _him_ only and assured him it was only going to be a quick discussion. And besides, she had quietly said, no one knows about us, how will you explain your absence from the meeting _and_ the Grid without raising suspicions.

So he had acquiesced to her.

Now, though, his worry is beginning to surpass into panic. What if it's not what they thought? Home tests can be wrong. It might be something more. Something much more devastating.

What if it's cancer?

He lifts the phone for the seventh time. Dialing, he waits only a moment for her answer phone to kick in before he hangs up, insides twisting. He's contemplating looking up the number for the hospital when she steps through the PODs, hair windblown and cheeks rosy. Her fingers are undoing the navy blue cashmere scarf he'd given her for Christmas, wrapped tightly around her neck as he stands. Eyes trained on her, he strides through the open office door and crosses the grid, his eyes taking in her stance; the light tension to her shoulders, the tilt of her head, the steadiness of her hand as she sets a binder down with her scarf.

"Ruth?" he asks, stopping a foot from her, suddenly mindful that all the eyes of the Grid are on them. '_Stupid'_, he thinks, realizing he should have waited for her to come to him. _'Too late now'_ he chides himself, eyes meeting hers as she turns around. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she says, eyes bright as she fights the smile tugging at her lips, the one that has filled her face from the time the doctor confirmed their suspicions all the way to the walk in front of Thames House.

"And," he asks, eyes boring into hers.

"Yes," she answers, unable to keep the smile from her face any longer, letting it fill her face as happiness overwhelms her.

For a second, his own smile slips free, breaking through the rigid self control he so ardently tries to maintain. Until he remembers where they are. The urge to pull her into his arms, to hold her close and not let go is strong, but self discipline kicks in, as he turns his back to her and looks at the floor, yet again mentally chiding himself for seeking her out.

"That's...great," he manages, wondering why he thought to ask her with everyone watching. Why couldn't he have asked her for a file, or a report, or her help on some diminutive task; one that required them to step into his office. Instead, he had to ask with the entire Grid watching. The elation that had filled him only moments before sinks as he realizes this is yet another thing he'll actively have to avoid having any part in. At least with their friends and colleagues.

Secret relationships be dammed.

He sighs, mumbling something about needing a report on a cell they're following when he feels a hand gripping his elbow. It's soon followed by the warmth of a body he knows oh so well, and he freezes, not daring to breathe as he feels her chin come to lie on his shoulder. Eyes wide, he turns slightly to meet her gaze, the shock of this openly public display of affection making him wonder if perhaps he's dreaming.

The nails digging into his flesh through the layers of shirt and jacket makes him confident that he's not.

"Yes it is," she says softly, stepping back so she can gently turn him, "daddy."

Breath catching, he silently questions her with his eyes, wondering if...has the moment truly come?

And there it is. The slight nod of her head has the smile he has been fighting erupting across his features. Stepping forward, he pulls her to him, arms wrapping tightly around her back, face pressing into her hair. He feels her own hands clutching at his shoulders, and distantly, he can hear the shocked murmurings of those around him, but for now, he doesn't care.

"Tell them."

Her voice is muffled as she speaks into his shoulder. Releasing his hold on her, he watches as she steps back only far enough to show him her smile, eyes bright.

"Ruth?" he asks.

"Tell them," she says again, squeezing his arm. "It's not going to stay secret for long - _tell_ them."

Pulling her back into his arms, he turns to the open-mouthed stares of their close friends and colleagues, ignoring for the moment just how unprofessional this all is, and grins.

"We're having a baby."


End file.
